


One second to change everything

by MiraculaKwami627



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Identity Reveal, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, M/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculaKwami627/pseuds/MiraculaKwami627
Summary: No one expected a normal Friday afternoon to go downhill like this. Seperated from their lived ones and with the weight of the world on their shoulders, Marinette and Adrien need to gather their team and fight for victory. Working together and finding out who they really are brings them closer and that bond is all that the two need for pushing through this awful time. Can they win? Or will this strange new villain with a miraculous take over?And also- HAWKMOTH'S HELPING THEM NOW!?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Kagami Tsurugi & Alix Kubdel, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	One second to change everything

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the spoiler Jeremy posted on his Insta about Paris being destroyed. My take up on it.
> 
> My exams are about to be over so I guess I'll try to post a new chapter everyday? Idk if I'll post when I loose the motivation to write a fanfic lol because that happens often.
> 
> Warning: Lots of deaths, injuries and trauma in the following chapters of this fic. If you do not read it, I would advise moving onto another fic.

Chaos.

There was chaos EVERYWHERE. No one expects a warm afternoon of classmates having a picnic together, to turn into chaos. 

_Utter destruction_.

_Fire._

_Pain._

_Screaming._

Paris is on the verge of destruction. Or it's already been destroyed. No one knows through all the panicking, screaming, terrified sobbing. The class had been split apart when trying to run away. Even Marinette and Adrien were terrified of what's to come. Marinette ran away from her friends to transform into Ladybug, but nowhere was even safe anymore.

She was being pushed upstream as she tried running through the crowd, barely keeping it together. Her only sense of calm was her Kwami, Tikki who sat in her purse tapping against her thigh every now and then. Then… panic finally overcome her.

Once she managed to be free of the small crowd, her purse was nowhere to be found. Meaning _Tikki was nowhere to be found._

Tears pricked her eyes as she searched for her Kwami. She screamed for her name, she screamed for her friends, her parents- Chat Noir. All she got in return, was chaos.

_Utter destruction._

_Fire._

_Pain._

_Screaming._

But no Kwami.

Taking deep breaths to calm herself down, although it did little to help, she managed to center herself a bit as she thought about what to do next. Think Marinette think! Then, she remembers the speakers Mayor Bourgeois installed all over Paris in case of an Akuma attack. Most of them were destroyed, but maybe, _just maybe_ , if she could find one that's working well, she can hear the instructions from someone- ANYONE, about what they're doing next.

She ran and ran, feeling guilty for not helping the people injured, afraid, alone, trapped and confused.

_The only way you can help them is if you find out what to do next and find Tikki and transform_. She chanted that like a mantra in her head and she finally found an intercom. Holding her breath she approached it and made her way through the crowd surrounding it.

"This is Mayor Bourgeois. The city is under attack and everyone must evacuate immediately! The ships are already at the port. Quickly make your way to the docks!" Marinette didn't want to leave. Not yet anyway. Not without Tikki. How she wished her partner was here with her right now. She hoped a miracle would happen as she thought that. But of course, this is real life. _Okay, to the docks._

She ushered everyone she could find near the docks. Her legs were tired and felt like jelly. She couldn't carry on. But she had to. This was their only hope of leaving, even if she felt like a coward for doing nothing.

Her face showed too much relief when they neared the docks and started climbing on. She was carefully climbing the platform to the Ferry when a laugh broke through the air. 

Looking up, she saw a man floating in the air, looking like he was made out of pure creation and destruction. He looked nothing like an Akuma victim, was the thought that came to her mind as she searched him from below. Spotting a piece of jewelry that was nothing like your ordinary people ones, her eyes went wide.

"A miraculous…." She breathed out. He suddenly snapped his face to look at her, and she paled wondering if he had heard her. However, he only grinned before raising his hand. Black energy started forming and she waited for something to happen.

She had no idea what he was doing but the others must've known because they started screaming and running to jump off the boat. They were pushing past her and she couldn't balance herself and she was about to fall in the water and she'll never see her parents or her friends and she'll never tell Adrien she was in love with him and-

Thinking about the boy must be a good thing because when she was at the edge, she heard someone scream her name. "MARINETTE! Watch out!" Her heart stopped at that voice and she was tackled onto the ground away from the water. Blonde hair was blocking her view and the person who tackled her sat up.

"A-Adrien…" she whispered. She never thought she would be this happy to see him. He fussed over her and she just hugged him and teared up. He immediately returned the hug and held her tightly and close to him, which she really needed right now. "Good thing I got there in time. That… man destroyed a part of the Ferry." Adrien told her. She nodded and they closed their eyes as they held each other.

Out of nowhere, some specks of dust and rock fell on her neck and head. Confused, she slowly looked up, the horror she felt growing inside her. A huge ball of fire and destruction and part of the Ferry was held by that man. "Goodbye Paris… for now," he grinned and threw it at them.

She looked up at Adrien with wide eyes and she knew what she had to do. He must've figured it out and he was about to object when she shoved him away from her just as the ball of destruction struck the ground, causing a wave of impact to go through Paris, crumbling pieces of the buildings.

The last thing she saw was Adrien's terrified face before she blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. That's all I can say for what I've written. Oh and also, many people hinted and that have been in the show will be written in these trash chapters.


End file.
